Obsessions
by Yopopo08
Summary: House a un accident et elle ne peut plus rien pour lui, sauf lui dire ce qu'elle pense. H/C


**Obsessions.**

10h. L'heure où le réveil sonne. C'est l'heure où House se réveille. Il referme les yeux, encore 10min. Il adorait ces dix minutes : il pense, il réfléchit et adore cet instant où il repasse dans sa tête, les moments de la veille. Il rouvre les yeux et voit que déjà dix minutes sont passées.

Il se lève et va directement à la salle de bain, prendre une douche. Il pense toujours quand soudain, il se souvient de quelque chose : c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui, très spécial. Il se dépêche de se préparer et part au travail, trop vite, après avoir prit un cachet de vicodine.

Il avait vraiment diminué la dose. Seulement, il n'avait pas été seul : ces amis l'avaient aidé. Enfin « amis » était un bien grand mot. Wilson était son ami, après c'était ses collègues qui le rappelaient à l'ordre chaque fois qu'il en prenait trop régulièrement ou sa patronne qui ordonnait qu'on lui prescrive moins de vicodine. Et dans les moments où il n'en avait plus et qu'il souffrait, seul, chez lui, il l'appelait, elle. Pour qu'il ait un peu de compagnie dans ces moments difficile. Pour qu'elle lui apporte ce soutient dont il avait tant besoin. Pour qu'il se sente aimé. et c'est là qu'il a apprit à la connaitre et a ressentir un peu plus que de la reconnaissance envers elle. Puis ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter en dehors de ces « crises » et du boulot, pour finalement avoir une liaison sans que personnes ne soient au courant.

**

Seulement il avait roulé trop vite et n'avait pas vu le camion arriver.

**

_Homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, c'est fait renverser par un camion ! Lança l'ambulancier, en passant la porte des urgences de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, poussant un brancard.

_je m'en occupe ! Cria le Dr. Cameron. Mettez-le dans la 2eme salle ! Désolé Wilson, le devoir m'appelle. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Wilson, avec lequel elle parlait.

_Il a eu de la chance, la colonne vertébrale n'a rien eu. D'après des témoins, c'est la roue avant de la moto qui a été percuté et a entrainé le véhicule à tourner pour finalement s'encastrer dans une voiture. Dit-il tout en installant le blessé dans la salle. Merde ! il fait un arrêt cardia…

_Oh mon dieu ! Le coupa Cameron, en voyant le blessé.

_Vous le connaissez ? Demanda l'urgentiste, tout en commençant un massage cardiaque.

_Défibrillateur ! Dit une infirmière.

_Nan ! Il a perdu trop de sang au niveau de l'abdomen. Vite des poches de sang ! Cria-t-il en continuant le massage cardiaque. Alors vous le connaissez. Dit-il en s'adressant à Cameron, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

_Euh… oui c'est le Dr. House, il travaille ici. Fit-elle, sous le choc.

_Eh bien il faudrait peut-être informer la directrice. Dit-il en regardant une infirmière. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'aide : il faut stopper l'hémorragie.

_Oui… oui, je m'en occupe ! Articula Cameron.

Elle attrapa des compresses et appuya sur la plaie, fortement. Le sang coulait à flot et de savoir que c'était House n'arrangeait rien pour Cameron : chaque geste qu'elle faisait était plus lent qu'à la normal, elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer et tous ce que lui disait l'urgentiste ne faisait que la traverser.

Finalement, au bout de 5min et une dizaine de compresses pleines de sang, l'hémorragie s'arrêta et l'infirmière put jouer avec le défibrillateur.

Ils faisaient toutes les fréquences pour que son cœur batte à nouveau tout seul. Mais la petite ligne verte ne daignait pas à changer de forme et à chaque coup de défibrillateur, l'électrocardiogramme affichait une dérivation pour revenir droit.

Cameron c'était reculée, comme impuissante, le voir dans cet état, à la porte de la mort, était impossible à imaginer pour elle. Elle regardait son corps se soulever à chaque électrochoc puis l'électrocardiogramme pour recommencer à le regarder. La peur montait, petit à petit, en elle et les larmes se donnaient rendez-vous aux yeux de Cameron.

_C'est fini Docteur. Dit l'urgentiste en se relâchant.

_Non ! Recommencez ! Cria-t-elle, ne voulant rien entendre.

_On l'a déjà fait !

_Recommencez encore. Intervint Cuddy, entrant dans la pièce, suivit de Wilson.

L'urgentiste s'exécuta et recommença une série de chocs. Wilson vint se placer près de Cameron, ressentant la même douleur que celle-ci aux fils des chocs. L'urgentiste regarda Cuddy à la fin, voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle fit un signe de la tête et les personnes présentent, commencèrent à tout éteindre.

_Oh, oh, qu'est ce que vous faite ? Rebranchez ça tout de suite !

_C'est fini Dr. Cameron. Dit Cuddy, la voix pleine de tristesse.

_Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Il faut continuer ! Fit Cameron en commençant le massage cardiaque.

_Dr. Cameron… Tenta Wilson.

_NON ! ... Nan, laissez-moi !

Tous la laissèrent dans son obsession, exceptait Wilson et Cuddy qui essayaient de la raisonner. Mais tous ce qu'ils disaient, chaque paroles prononçaient n'étaient pas écoutés. Bientôt, se rendant compte qu'elle n'écoutait pas, ils se turent, voulant être là pour quand elle comprendrait et qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide.

_Tu ne peux pas me laisser… J'ai été là quand tu avais besoin de moi, quand tu avais mal et que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, quand tu étais seul et que tu souffrais… Et tu m'avais promis… que tu serais là pour moi quand j'en aurai besoin… mais tu n'es pas là et j'ai besoin que tu reviennes. Surement que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais,… peut-être même que tu te souviens pas l'avoir dit mais tu me l'as promis ! … J'ai cru tous ce que m'as dit, ces belles paroles où tu disais que tu changerais, où tu disais que tu serais là… où tu disais que tu m'appréciait un peu plus qu'une ami ! Et je t'ai cru comme je t'ai aimé… Tu avais promis !! Lança-t-elle finalement, frappant son torse pour signer la fin du massage cardiaque, la fin du Dr. House, de Gregory House.

**

Si seulement, il n'était pas resté 10min dans son lit à penser, s'il n'avait pas prit de vicodine, s'il n'avait pas voulu arrêter sa dépendance, si elle n'était pas venu le voir pour l'aider, si elle ne l'avait pas embrassé, s'il ne s'était pas rappelé que ça faisait 1mois qu'il était ensemble, il ne serait pas là, dans ce lit d'hôpital.

**

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, par terre, tenant la main de House qui tombait contre son visage. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait en silence mais elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleurait l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle venait de perdre. Et dans un sanglot elle lâcha un « Je t'aime ! » remplit de tristesse et d'amour. Cuddy et Wilson avaient baissé la tête, comprenant sa tristesse. Ils venaient d'apprendre leurs relations et ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de l'arrêter, ils avaient juste écouté.

Serrant toujours sa main, elle sentit qu'on tirait sur le bras.

_Nan, s'il vous plait ! demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, pour qu'on la laisse.

_J'veux… juste me gratter … le bras. Dit une voix rauque et fatiguée.

_Oh, mon dieu, House. Fit Cameron, se relevant et étouffant un sanglot.

_J'suis désolé,… j'aurai du faire ….plus attention…

_Nan, c'est pas ta faute ! Fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

_Si,… je pensais à … ce qu'on pourrait faire… ce soir et j'ai pas… fait attention.

_C'est rien, repose-toi. Dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_J'voulais te dire… je t'ai menti… quand je t'ai dit que … je t'appréciais…

_....

_... parce qu'enfaite… je voulais dire que je … t'aimais.

_Moi aussi je t'aime ! Dit-elle, une nouvelle vague de larmes lui arrivant aux yeux.

_Je sais… j'ai entendu.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fut transporté dans une chambre pour se reposer et Cameron vint le rejoindre10min plus tard, s'endormant à son tour, dans ses bras.

**Fin**


End file.
